


Blame it on Me

by Staria82



Series: Daily Pic Imagines [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staria82/pseuds/Staria82
Summary: Natasha never gets stoop up. She's too smart for that. Except this one time.





	Blame it on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of quick and short fics based on images that my friend sends me. They are meant to be quick daily writing practice so a lot of them are just snippets of whatever I associate with the image.
> 
> Fic title borrow from the George Ezra song.

                                                                                          

Whenever Natasha Romanov is angry, she likes to bake. She’s not a great cook plus she seldom ever has time to cook since she’s busy saving the world from evilness every other week.

Tonight she settled on baking brownies. Easy to bake, easy to eat. Natasha has no patience after the night she’s had. After months of flirting back and forth with Steve, she had finally decided to invite him out on a date. She was resolved that to get to the point she needed to  corral Steve in the elevator at work.

“Steve, why don’t we take this whole thing more seriously?” she said, making Steve blush three different shades of pink, “You should take me out on a romantic dinner. See where this whole flirting gets us to?” she whispered, raising one of her eyebrows suggestively. The way she presented her great idea left Steve with no choice but to accept the invitation.

They made plans to meet up and have some early dinner but to Natasha’s surprise he never showed up. She always felt that as a spy it was her neverending job to read people’s body language to anticipate mishaps like someone attempting to assassinate the president or in this case leave her waiting in a restaurant for two hours and be a no show. She had been through worse but after all these years it still hurt to get stood up, hence the brownie baking session she had going on.

Natasha had just put in the oven a second batch of brownies and was about to sit down to eat some from the first batch when there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole to see Steve looking like a wounded sad puppy. She debated whether or not to pretend she wasn’t home, but the puppy eyes won.

“Steve, good evening. Please come in,” she said, through gritted teeth.

“Nat, I need to-” he began saying, but Natasha  interrupted, “Just come in, Steve. Please, come in and sit down before I slam this door in your face.”

Steve quickly figured out that it was best to come in and do as he was told. Sitting down in the living room area felt too intimate, especially after what he had done to Nat, so he walked directly to her tiny kitchen and sat down at the table. Once he sat down he realized that the chair and table were too small for his larger frame but it was too late, Nat had already sat down opposite him and asking to sit somewhere else might anger her more. He was stuck having an uncomfortable conversation while sitting in an uncomfortable chair.

“Would you like something to eat or drink? You must be starving. After all you never showed up for dinner,” said Natasha, once more through gritted teeth while trying (and failing) to keep a neutral face.

“Nat, look, I’m sorry,” he said, while running his finger through his hair, “It was completely irresponsible and immature from my part to not show up tonight. That’s not who I am.”

“No, it’s fine. I should have known better.  I guess I read you wrong,” Natasha scoffed, surprised at her own mistake, “You are not interested in me like that and I get it. I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything.”

Steve sighed before talking, “Nat, don’t be like that, I’m trying to make things right.”

“Well, if you had showed up, they would be right. Brownie?” she asked, shoving a whole tray of brownie in Steve’s face.

He sighed one more time, “Sure, I’ll take a brownie,” he said, looking completely defeated. As Natasha observed him eating his brownie silently, she thought about kicking him out but once more his puppy eyes melted something inside of her. Even if he didn’t like her like that he was still her friend.

Natasha reached out, grabbed his hand and smiled at him, “Steve, we are still friends, alright?”

He looked at her for a few seconds before smiling back, “I like you. I like you too much to just be friends, Nat. I shouldn’t have stressed out so much over going on a date with you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. It’s just me,” she said, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, it’s only you,” said Steve smiling, squeezing back her hand.


End file.
